Mengalah
by Versya
Summary: "Terasa sakit dan sesak, tapi juga membahagiakan saat tahu dia mencintaiku" -Naruto. SasuNaru, BoysLove, Oneshot. Warn: Player!Sasuke x Maso!Naruto


**Mengalah**

 **.**

 **Manga & anime Naruto milik Kasashi Kishimoto**

 **Karya ini, murni milik saya ^^**

 **.**

 **SasuNaru as main pair**

 **Rate T**

 **Genre Hurt/comfort.**

 **Warning: BoysLove, Player!Sasuke Maso!Naruto, typos, borring.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membiarkan cahaya mentari menerpa kulit _tan_ miliknya. _Sapphire_ nya memandang matahari yang begitu terik. Jemari lentiknya sibuk menata helaian pirang yang dimainkan oleh angin.

Hela nafas kali ini, berhasil menguatkan Naruto untuk melangkah kedepan. Menuju sebuah _coffee shop_ yang ramai pengunjung meski bukan hari libur. Duduk di pinggir jendela dengan ingatan yang bermain-main dibenaknya.

.

 _"Sasuke," panggil Naruto setelah berhasil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sasuke. Sasuke mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok pirang di samping kanannya._

 _"Oh, Naruto." Balas Sasuke dengan senyum tipis dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada smartphone di tangan._

 _"Sasuke, apa kau ada waktu siang ini?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap, terlihat dari sinar matanya yang terlihat berbinar._

 _"Memangnya kenapa?" Sahut Sasuke tampa mengalihkan pandangan dari smartphone._

 _"Bukankah kau dan aku sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jangan bilang kau lupa kau lupa jika hari ini adalah waktumu denganku." Peringat Naruto, berharap Sasuke tidak melupakan janjinya seminggu silam._

 _Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat diujung koridor. Onyxnya beralih fokus pada sapphire yang menatapnya penuh harap._

 _"Tentu saja aku ingat," balasnya dengan jemari mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. "Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan janjiku pada orang yang aku cintai." Jemari Sasuke kini memainkan surai Naruto yang menjuntai menutupi kening._

 _Naruto tersenyum hangat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Bohong kalau Naruto mengatakan dia percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. Terlihat jelas jika Sasuke baru saja mengingat janjinya, meski ini hanya tipuan, meski ini hanya rayuan, Naruto tetap tersenyum dan menikmatinya._

 _Tring~~_

 _Bunyi nada pesan masuk di smartphone Sasuke menyentak Naruto kembali ke realita, bagaimana ia melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang menyendu._

 _Naruto tahu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke, maka sebelum kata itu terucap dari bibir Sasuke, Naruto mendahuluinya._

 _"Syukurlah jika kau ingat, Suke. Tapi, maaf, aku harus mengingkari janji kita. Ketua club meminta bantuanku." Terang Naruto dengan senyum yang terlewat lebar._

 _Rahang Sasuke mengeras dengan gigi yang bergemelutuk. "Kau selingkuh?" Tuduh Sasuke dengan jemari yang meremas kuat bahu Naruto._

 _Naruto segera mengganti senyumnya dengan ringisan. "T-Tentu saja tidak, Teme! Kau pikir Gaara cukup tampan untuk menyaingi kesempurnaanmu." Cicit Naruto yang membuat Sasuke merasa lega._

 _"Aku akan membunuhnya, jika dia berani menggodamu." Tegas Sasuke dan mencuri satu kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto, membuat guratan merah memenuhi seluruh wajah sang empu bibir._

 _"Maafkan aku, Naruto. Sakura baru saja mengabariku jika dia sakit. Aku akan menjenguknya, mungkin aku akan berjaga sampai malam. Bagaimana jika kita ganti jadwal besok? Aku akan meluangkan seluruh waktuku untukmu." Tawar Sasuke mencoba merayu pemuda pirang yang sudah diklaim kepemilikannya._

 _Meski Naruto sudah mencegah kata itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, tetap saja, janji semu itu kembali terucap. Naruto memaksakan senyumnya yang terasa kaku._

 _"Aku mengerti." Balas Naruto kemudian._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ucap Sasuke setelah melumat singkat bibir Naruto dan meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di ujung koridor._

 _._

 _._

Naruto kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya dan menghela nafas lelah. Sejak awal dia tahu jika dia bukanlah satu-satunya untuk Sasuke.

Meski dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang menerima cinta dan cumbuan Sasuke entah mengapa, hal itu terasa wajar. Naruto, meski tidak ingin mengakui, dia menikmati bagaimana perasaannya terasa semu. Dia bisa merasakan perasaan sesak setiap saat. Naruto begitu menikmati bagaimana ia memukul kuat dadanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera ketika meliha Sasuke mencumbu wanita lain.

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, menghalau tangis yang ingin menyeruak sia-sia. Naruto bukanlah lelaki lemah. Dia tidak ingin bernasib sama dengan gadis-gadis remaja yang selalu menangis kala hatinya sakit. Naruto tidak mau. Dia ingin menghentikan sumber rasa sesak di dadanya. Namun itu mustahil.

.

.

 _Di suatu senja, Naruto baru saja selesai dari kegiatan club sepak bolanya. Dengan langkah santai dia menyusuri koridor gedung olahraga. Mungkin memang sedang hari sialnya, Naruto melihat sahabat kecilnya yang dua bulan lalu menjadi kekasihnya sedang berpelukan di bawah pohon pinus._

 _Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk tetap diam dan menimati pemandangan di depannya. Namun, seolah dirinya membeku di tempat dan tak bisa mengelak saat sepasang onyx bertubrukan dengan sapphirenya._

 _Naruto bisa melihat senyum tipis kekasihnya seperti biasa, dan rasa sesak di dadanya kian menghebat. Tanpa ia sadari, tangannya terkepal kuat dan tubuhnya terasa ringan. Sungguh, Naruto sangat ingin menghampiri keduanya dan memisahkan mereka._

 _Tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah dirinya yang kembali tersenyum dan membalikkan badan meninggalkan kedua orang di belakangnya._

 _Tak berselang lama dari langkah kakinya meninggalkan tempat menyesakkan itu, sepasang lengan kokoh melingkari dirinya._

 _Mengungkung Naruto pada pelukannya. Naruto tidak perlu berpaling untuk mengetahui siapa orang yang mendekapnya. Naruto sudah sangat hafal dengan deru nafas dan aroma Sasuke._

 _"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa menyapaku?" Tanya Sasuke terlihat kesal._

 _"Kau sedang sibuk." Jawab Naruto singkat, tangannya mulai mengurai dekapan Sasuke._

 _"Kau marah?" Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan memenjarakan sapphire Naruto pada onyx kelamnya._

 _Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban yang menimbulkan kernyitan di dahi Sasuke._

 _"Kenapa kau tidak marah?" Tanya Sasuke dengan rahang yang mengeras._

 _"Sasuke, kurasa, aku hanya bisa memandangmu sebagai temanku saja. Mungkin lebih baik kita berteman saja, tidak lebih." Suara Naruto terdengar bergetar. Sangat sulit mengatakan hal selain apa yang ingin dikatakan. Naruto sangat mencintai Sasuke._

 _"Kau bohong." Sahut Sasuke cepat, telapak tangannya kini berada di dada kiri Naruto. "Kau berdetak untukku!" Entah disadari atau tidak, intonasi Sasuke mulai meninggi._

 _"Kau salah paham, Sasuke. Kurasa, detakan cepat jantungku karena ini pertama kalinya aku menerima pernyataan cinta dari orang lain." Naruto menyelimuti telapak tangan Sasuke di dada kirinya dan menurunkan jemari Sasuke._

 _"Kau menyukai orang lain?" Tuduh Sasuke, auranya terasa dingin dan penuh ancaman. Berhasil membuat tengkuk Naruto memberat dengan tangan yang kian dingin._

 _"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Naruto cepat dan gugup._

 _"Kau adalah milikku, Naruto. Jika kau marah karena Ino memelukku, bukan berarti kau bisa mengatakan jika lebih baik kita berteman. Aku tidak mau berteman denganmu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku akan membunuh Ino jika dia alasan kau meninggalkanku. Kau adalah milikku, Naruto." Tekan Sasuke dengan sorot ancaman yang tidak bisa Naruto tolak._

 _Naruto menelan kering dan mencoba bersuara. Namun, seolah hilang semua suara dan tekadnya mengakhiri rasa sakit di dadanya, kini Naruto hanya bisa memeluk Sasuke yang masih menebarkan aura mengancam._

 _"Aku adalah milikmu, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto yang berhasil membuat senyum tipis Sasuke terlihat._

 _"Ya, kau adalah milikku, Naruto." Ulang Sasuke dan mengecup pucuk surai Naruto._

.

.

Mengingat hal itu selalu berhasil membuat Naruto menelan kembali tekadnya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Sasuke dan lebih memilih dirinya hanyut pada kesakitan yang ditimbulkan karena mencintai seorang player.

"Mengapa begitu berat untuk mencintaimu, Sasuke." Lirih Naruto dan kembali menyeruput jus jeruknya yang terasa asam dan pahit secara bersamaan.

.

.

END


End file.
